


Le Ninja de l'ombre

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Series: Kakashi's demons [2]
Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: Bien des années avant les débuts de Naruto et ses camarades, le village de Konoha a vu la naissance et l'évolution de l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Kakashi Hatake est un jeune garçon, ayant une admiration sans bornes pour son père qui est considéré comme un héros par tous. Cependant, suite à la mort de ce dernier, le jeune ninja changea radicalement de personnalité, devenant froid et cruel avec ses proches. Le seul qu'il respecte est son senseï : Minato Namikaze.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Kakashi's demons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999279
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est donc le préquel de "Le Ninja Hanté" 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Konoha. Un des nombreux villages ninja cachés de la région.   
Il y abrite la plupart des ninjas les plus talentueux et les plus redoutés. Il en a vu naître certains dont la renommée dépasse les frontières et d’autres mourir après avoir servi dignement leur village.   
L’Hokage actuel, Sarutobi-sama s’assure que rien ne vienne perturber la paix qui s’y est installée depuis plusieurs années maintenant. 

Un homme rentre au village, aujourd’hui, le teint pâle et fatigué.   
“Je suis rentré.” annonce-t-il en franchissant le pas de sa porte.   
Une femme l’accueille, les bras croisés.   
“Je pensais que tu en avais que pour une semaine, Sakumo.”   
“Désolé. Il y a eu un petit imprévu.”  
Son regard se posa sur le ventre arrondi de sa femme.   
“Comment va notre petit trésor ?”  
“Il est plutôt calme ces derniers temps.” répond-elle en massant son ventre.   
Sakumo sourit et embrasse sa femme sur la joue avant d’aller ranger son matériel de Ninja dans la chambre.   
“Sakumo ?”  
“Oui ?”  
“Rassure-moi … Tu seras plus présent lorsque notre bébé sera né ?”  
Sakumo soupire en baissant la tête.   
“J’essayerais mais je ne te promets rien …”  
La femme baisse la tête. Son mari lui prend les mains.   
“Je ferais tout mon possible pour être là le plus souvent avec vous, d’accord ?”  
Elle hoche faiblement la tête et va finir de préparer le repas. Sakumo soupire une nouvelle fois tout en s’asseyant sur une chaise. 

Toc ! Toc !   
Il ouvre la porte.   
“Jiraya-sama ?”  
“Sakumo. Des étrangers approchent dangereusement de la frontière de Konoha. Pouvons-nous compter sur toi ?” demande-t-il.  
“C’est-à-dire que …”  
“Oui ou non, Sakumo ? C’est assez urgent.”  
“J’ai une famille dont je dois m’occuper, Jiraya-sama …”  
“Qu’est-ce qui est plus important ? Ta famille ou le village ? Tu sais que si le village est attaqué ta famille ne sera plus en sécurité ?”  
“Jiraya-sama, sous votre respect, je ne peux pas. J’aimerais bien vous aider, je vous l’assure, mais, dans très peu de temps, je serais père. Je ne peux pas, désolé.”  
“Très bien.”  
Jiraya s’éloigne et Sakumo soupire en refermant la porte.   
“Une autre mission, j’imagine ?”  
“J’ai refusé. Pour nous. Pour lui ou elle.” dit-il en regardant le ventre de sa femme.  
Elle esquisse un léger sourire et vient l’embrasser doucement.  
“Tu aimerais il ou elle ?” demande-t-elle.  
“Je préférerais un garçons. Comme ça je pourrais lui apprendre tout ce que je sais plus facilement. Mais si c’est elle, je serais aussi heureux.” répond-il.  
Ils se regardent en souriant, heureux. 

Deux jours plus tard, l’Hokage en personne vient voir Sakumo.   
“Sakumo, nous avons vraiment besoin de tes services.”  
“Hokage-sama …”  
“Je sais. Jiraya me l’a dit. Mais la sûreté du village est primordiale !”  
L’Hokage repartit, laissant Sakumo défait.  
“Tu vas devoir y aller, n’est-ce pas ?”  
“Je suis désolé … Je …”  
“Pas de soucis … Nous t’attendons …”  
Sakumo l’embrasse sur la joue. Il s’abaisse au niveau de son ventre.  
“Papa revient bientôt, promis …”  
Il se relève, prend son équipement et quitte la maison. 

Une semaine plus tard, il rentre de mission et ne trouve pas sa femme chez eux. Il se rend à l’hôpital sous indication des voisins. Il s’immobilise à l’entrée de la chambre en voyant sa femme immobile. Il s’approche d’un pas lent du lit et prend sa main.  
“Je suis désolé … J’aurais dû être là …” dit-il à voix basse, une fine larme coulant sur sa joue.   
“Hatake-san, votre fils. Il va bien.” dit une jeune infirmière tenant un bébé dans ses bras.   
Sakumo se releva lentement, regardant le bébé. Il le prit dans ses bras.   
“Mon fils …” répète-t-il lentement.   
“Votre femme a dit son prénom avant de passer de vie à trépas. Voulez-vous le savoir ?”  
“Volontiers.”  
“Elle voulait qu’il s’appelle Kakashi.”  
Sakumo regarde son fils nouveau-né, une fine larme.  
“J’aurais dû être là … J’ai préféré assurer la mission plutôt que d’être présent pour vous deux …” dit-il tout en s’asseyant sur une chaise.   
Kakashi pose sa petite main sur sa joue, ses yeux ouverts. Sakumo sursaute et sourit en le voyant.   
“Oui, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas pleurer …”  
Kakashi rit doucement en agitant ses mains. Sakumo garde son sourire.   
“Bonjour Kakashi. Je suis ton papa.”  
Le nouveau-né garde son sourire, sa main toujours posée sur la joue de son père. 

Père et fils rentrent à la maison. Sakumo dépose Kakashi doucement dans son berceau.   
“Je reviens, promis.”  
Sakumo sort de la pièce et souffle un bon coup, n’en revenant pas. Il regarde ses mains tremblantes.   
Un garçon … J’ai un fils …   
Toc ! Toc !   
Sakumo ne répond pas tout de suite.   
TOC ! TOC !  
Kakashi se met à pleurer prenant peur à cause du bruit. Sakumo ouvre la porte.   
“Jiraya-sama ?”  
Jiraya s’immobilise en entendant les pleurs d’un bébé. Sakumo soupire en baissant la tête.  
“C’est Kakashi. Vous avez dû lui faire peur à toquer avec force contre la porte.”  
Sakumo fait entrer le Sanin et ferme la porte. Il va dans la chambre de bébé et prend son fils dans ses bras.  
“Chut … Tout va bien, papa est là …” dit-il en le berçant.   
Kakashi se calme en regardant son père, un air surpris sur le visage. Sakumo revient dans le salon avec lui dans ses bras. Jiraya se lève, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Visage qui s’assouplit en voyant le bébé.   
“C’est …”  
“Kakashi, mon fils.” annonce fièrement Sakumo.  
Jiraya sourit.  
“Il est tellement adorable.” dit-il.  
Jiraya sourit à Kakashi. Ce dernier blottit sa tête dans les bras de son père.  
“Kakashi, je te présente Jiraya-sama. C’est un ami. Il est gentil, tu n’as pas à avoir peur.”  
Kakashi regarde Jiraya, sans expression.   
“Bonjour bonhomme.” dit le Sanin avec un sourire.   
Minato entre dans la maison sans toquer, ouvrant la porte violemment. Kakashi se remet à pleurer, se cachant dans les bras de son père.   
“Oh là … Désolé, je ne voulais pas faire pleurer ce … Attendez !!! Sakumo-san c’est votre bébé ???” s’exclame Minato.   
Sakumo sourit en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Minato s’approche de lui.   
“Il s’appelle comment ???”  
“Il s’appelle Kakashi. Kakashi ?”  
Ce dernier tourne la tête, un air surpris sur le visage.   
“Je te présente Minato. Un ami également.”  
“Yo. Sinon, Jiraya-senseï je vous cherchais !”  
“Tu me cherchais ?”   
Kakashi frotte ses yeux puis se met à pleurer.   
“Je crois que je vais aller le mettre au dodo. Je reviens.”  
Sakumo s’éclipse.   
“Un bébé … Incroyable.” dit Jiraya.  
“Il sera sans aucun doute un ninja formidable.”  
“Qui sait il sera peut-être dans ton équipe quand tu seras enfin senseï à ton tour.”  
“Non je ne pense pas. Le hasard n’est pas fait comme ça …”  
Jiraya hausse les épaules. Sakumo revient.   
“Et …”  
“Elle est morte en couche …Et je n’étais pas là. Je vais devoir élever cet enfant tout seul.”   
“Non pas tout seul, Sakumo. Nous sommes là.” dit Jiraya en souriant.   
“Ouais ! Je peux le garder s’il le faut quand vous partez en mission.”  
“Je ne veux pas non plus que cela empiète sur tes entraînements …”  
“Aucun soucis là-dessus !”  
La soirée se passe agréablement et chacun finit par rentrer chez soi. Sakumo passe alors sa première nuit agitée, Kakashi se réveillant beaucoup par nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Les années passent. 

Kakashi a maintenant bientôt 3 ans. Son père, Sakumo, veille sur lui tout en poursuivant ses missions. 

La journée, le jeune Shinobi étudie à l’Académie et joue dans les rues de Konoha sous les regards bienveillants des autres Ninjas. 

“C’est le fils Hatake ?”

“Oui c’est lui.”

“Comment il s’appelle déjà ?”

Kakashi se stoppe et regarde les gens.

“Je m’appelle Kakashi !” dit-il d’un ton enjoué. 

Il court dans la rue et rentre chez lui. Son père est déjà rentré, en train de soigner une blessure. 

“Tu es de retour papa !!” s’exclame-t-il.

Sakumo terminer de panser sa plaie et sourit à son fils.

“Oui.”

“Y’a un méchant qui t’a blessé ?”

“Oui mais ce n’est presque rien. Disons que j’ai déjà vu pire.” 

Kakashi vient dans les bras de son père et ferme les yeux. 

“Tu sais aujourd’hui, le senseï voulait qu’on se batte … Mais, moi, je n’aime pas frapper les autres …”

Sakumo rit doucement et prend son fils par les épaules, s’abaissant à sa hauteur. 

“Un Ninja frappe les autres s’il n’y a pas d’autre solution. Si ton senseï te le demande, tu dois le faire. Même si tu n’aimes pas ça.”

Kakashi soupire légèrement. 

“En fait, je ne fais pas mal quand je frappe, papa.”

“Montre-moi.” dit-il en se relevant. 

Kakashi le frappe dans le ventre. 

“Hum ... “

“Tu vois ?? Les autres font mal …”

Sakumo s’accroupit face à lui et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. 

“Cela viendra avec le temps et de l’entraînement. Je te le promets.”

Toc ! Toc ! 

Sakumo adresse un dernier sourire avant d’aller ouvrir. 

“Jiraya-sama ?”

“Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles.”

Sakumo le laisse entrer. Kakashi ramasse ses figurines et se met à jouer dans le salon. 

“Yo Kakashi.” dit le Sanin. 

“Bonjour Jiraya-sama.” 

“C’est qu’il est poli ce jeune homme.”

“Disons que son père l’éduque …” dit Sakumo amusé. 

Les deux Ninjas adultes vont dans une autre pièce.

“Je viens de la part de l’Hokage. Comme tu le sais sans doute, 3 ans c’est l’âge auquel il détermine si un tel ou un tel a ses chances de devenir Aspirant Ninja …”

“Oui. Il y a une chose qui m’inquiète … Kakashi n’a pas beaucoup de force physique …”

“Hum ... “

“Pourtant, niveau force psychique, il dépasse la plupart de ses camarades …”

“Génie ?”

“Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas en mesure de te l’assurer mais en total objectivité, je pense qu’il a ses chances, Jiraya-sama …”

“Ce n’est pas à moi d’en décider, Sakumo.”

“Je sais mais je te dis mon ressenti …”

“Comment tu réagirais si l’Hokage te disait non pour ton fils ?”

“J’accepterais sa décision. Ne pas contredire les décisions de l’Hokage, c’est mon devoir en tant que Ninja.”

“Je te le demande en tant que père, Sakumo …”

Le Ninja soupire.

“Je serais révolté évidemment … Kakashi mérite vraiment d’avoir sa chance …”

“Il connaît des techniques de Ninjutsu ? Juste de nom, bien sûr.”

“Plein. Bien plus que moi je dois l’avouer. Il dévore des pages entières dessus le soir avant de dormir.”

“Hum … Je vais essayer d’intercéder en sa faveur auprès de l’Hokage mais je ne te promets rien … Le test sera dans deux jours.”

Jiraya s’en va en saluant Kakashi au passage. Sakumo revient dans le salon et regarde son fils. 

“Cela ne va pas, papa ?” 

“Si ça va … Ne t’inquiète pas …”

“C’est parce que je ne suis pas fort ?”

Sakumo fronce les sourcils.

“Tu as entendu ?”

“Non. Mais le sensei nous a dit que le test de Hokage-sama est dans deux jours …”

“Kakashi, écoute-moi bien, c’est très important. Je veux que le jour J tu donnes tout ce que tu as.”

“D’accord, papa.”

Deux jours plus tard, l’Hokage vient dans la classe de Kakashi. 

“C’est le jour de la sélection.” déclare-t-il.

Il appelle nom par nom, dans l’ordre alphabétique. 

“Hatake Kakashi.” appelle-t-il.

Kakashi s’avance sous les murmures des autres. 

“Frappe dans la cible en face de toi.” ordonne l’Hokage. 

Kakashi regarde la cible avec appréhension. Il frappe dedans, la faisant à peine vibrer. L’Hokage note, l’air renfermé. 

“Hum … Récite-moi les 28 préceptes Ninjas.” 

Kakashi s’éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole. Jusqu’à maintenant aucun des jeunes ninjas n’a réussi à les énoncer clairement. 

“Règle n°1 : Un ninja doit obéir aux règles. Règle n°2 : Un ninja doit obéissance à son kage. Règle n°3 : Un ninja ne doit pas trahir son village sous peine d’être gravement puni.” 

Kakashi continue ainsi récitant au mot près chacun des préceptes ninjas. 

“Règle n°27 : Un ninja ne doit partir en mission que quand tous les avantages sont de son côté. Règle n°28 : Un ninja doit laisser travailler les ANBU qu’ils soient de son village ou pas sans aucune intervention quelle que soit la situation.”

Kakashi lève le regard vers l’Hokage qui affiche un air surpris. 

_Un génie, Jiraya-san, n’est-ce pas ?_

“Tu sais exécuter une technique de Ninjutsu ?”

“Oui.”

_Impressionnant …_

“Montre-moi.”

Kakashi se concentre et crée un clone parfait de lui-même. L’Hokage note et lui demande de rejoindre sa place. Il continue d’appeler les autres. 

“Nohara Rin.” appelle-t-il. 

Kakashi regarde la jeune Kunoichi s’avancer d’un pas peu assuré. Elle passe à son tour le test avec nervosité puis revient à sa place. La liste continue et Kakashi regarde par la fenêtre. 

“Uchiha Obito.”

“C’est celui qui vient seulement d’arriver dans la salle, Hokage-sama …” précise le senseï. 

Le dénommé Obito s’avance. Il frappe avec une force un peu supérieure à celle de Kakashi. Ce dernier le regarde, avec un net intérêt. 

“Les préceptes je ne les connais pas par cœur mais je connais les principaux pour rester conforme au village, Hokage-sama.”

Il exécute une des techniques héréditaires de son clan avant de retourner à sa place. 

“Bien. Un seul ne pourra pas espérer passer l’examen pour devenir Genin.”

Les jeunes Shinobis se regardent avec peur et appréhension. L’Hokage annonce le nom et le principal concerné prend ses affaires et sort de la salle. 

“Les autres, l’examen sera dans deux ans environ. Ce sera la première chance pour vous de passer au stade supérieur. Cependant, je dois vous avertir : il est très rare qu’un jeune Shinobi de votre classe passe.”

 _A part peut-être Kakashi Hatake …_ , pense l’Hokage. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi poursuit sa fulgurante progression. Il reste tout de même un enfant, proche de son ami Obito Uchiha. Toutefois, beaucoup de Ninjas plus âgés le voient comme un génie né commençant à redouter le moment où il sera en haut de l'échelle ...

Deux ans passèrent. Durant ces deux ans, Kakashi s’entraîna durement avec son père et tout seul. 

Le grand jour est arrivé et il appréhende un peu. 

“Fais de ton mieux.” lui répéta son père. 

Kakashi se rendit à l’Académie avec une boule au ventre, légèrement nauséeux. Il se reprit en main en voyant la confiance dans les yeux d’Obito. 

“Hey Kashi !” 

“Yo.” dit-il simplement.

“Tendu à ce que je vois ? Mais cet exam c’est du gâteau pour toi, nan ?”

“J’en sais rien …”

Ils rentrent à deux en même temps dans la salle se tapant dans la main avant d’aller chacun à leur place. 

“Bien. Je vais vous appeler et vous allez prendre mon apparence avec une Technique de Métamorphose.”

L’Examen commence. 

“Hatake Kakashi.”

Kakashi se lève et se concentre en fermant les yeux. Il se transforme en un parfait double du senseï. Ce dernier note. 

Obito et Rin échouent tous les deux. 

“C’était la première épreuve. Obito, quel est la règle n°5 pour un ninja ?”

“Heuuu .. Je ne sais pas senseï …”

Noté. 

“Rin, quelle est la règle n°21 ?”

“Hum …” 

Rin réfléchit un moment. 

“Je ne sais pas …”

“Kakashi quelle est la règle n°15 ?”

“Un ninja doit toujours porter son bandeau frontal de son village.”

“Tu peux donner ceux que tes camarades devaient donner ?”

“Règle n°5 : un ninja doit toujours chercher la connaissance. Règle n°21 : un ninja doit respecter les engagements qu’il a fait à une personne.”

Noté.

Kakashi retourne à sa place sous les regards impressionnés de ses camarades. 

“Il n’est pas humain …”

“C’est le fils Hatake en même temps …”

“Son père doit lui faire réciter tous les soirs.”

Le senseï s’éclaircit la gorge une fois tous les élèves passés. 

“Un seul ne sera plus obligé de venir à l’Académie. Il peut bien sûr encore assister aux cours si cela l’enchante mais cela ne sera plus une obligation pour lui.”

Chacun se regarde. 

“Qui c’est, senseï ?”

Le senseï regarde Kakashi sans ciller. 

“Hatake Kakashi.”

Ce dernier lève le regard et vient à côté du senseï. 

“Prenez exemple sur lui. Soyez studieux et impliqué dans votre formation.”

“On a que 5 ans, senseï !” s’exclament les élèves. 

Kakashi reste immobile, attendant les ordres, les bras croisés. 

_Tel un parfait Ninja …_ , pense le senseï. 

Les cours se terminent. Le senseï vient voir l’Hokage. 

“Hokage-sama, désolé de vous déranger mais je dois vous parler de Kakashi Hatake …”

L’Hokage demande à l’ANBU de disposer et de revenir plus tard. 

“Je vous écoute …”

“Il n’est pas humain, Hokage-sama … Il connaît les préceptes ninja par cœur. Il a 5 ans et se tient droit tel un parfait ninja lorsque je l’appelle, attendant que je lui dise de retourner s’assoir …”

“Il est le fils de Sakumo Hatake. A quoi vous attendiez vous au juste ?”

“... Sakumo Hatake est une légende de notre village c’est vrai. Cependant, son fils est …”

“Un génie. Ecoutez, il n’y en a qu’un par génération de ninjas. Dans celle-ci, c’est Kakashi. Je l'observe de très près depuis son test d’il y a deux ans. Il sera un excellent ninja et ceci dès son plus jeune âge …”

Le senseï hoche la tête de haut en bas. 

“Gardez un œil sur lui.” ordonne l’Hokage. 

Le senseï approuve et quitte le bureau de l’Hokage. Ce dernier appelle Minato, tout juste devenu senseï. 

“Vous m’avez appelé, Hokage-sama ?”

“Oui. Je vais te confier un tout nouveau Genin.”

“Oh vraiment ? Qui est-ce ?”

“Kakashi Hatake.”

“Le fils de Sakumo-san ?”

“Lui-même …”

“Ne serait-ce pas judicieux de le confier à son propre père ?”

“Les missions de Sakumo sont beaucoup trop dangereuses et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l’envoyer sur des missions de niveau plus bas.”

“Compris. Il est dans la cour ?”

“Je suppose …”

Minato sort du bureau et se rend dans la cour de l’Académie. Il y voit Kakashi s’entraîner à donner des coups de pieds sous différents angles, tombant de temps à autre au sol. 

“Kakashi-kun ?”

Il me regarde, surpris de me voir.

“Bonjour, Minato-san.”

Il se remet droit me regardant, les bras le long du corps.

_Si jeune et déjà si bien formé …_

“J’ai appris que tu étais devenu tout récemment Genin. Félicitations.”

“Merci, Minato-san.”

“L’Hokage a décidé que je sois ton senseï pour tes entraînements annexes.”

“Je n’ai pas besoin de senseï. Mon père m’aide déjà beaucoup, Minato-san.”

“Kakashi, il te faut un senseï qui te fasse des entraînements assez réguliers. Ce serait juste un complément durant les périodes où ton père est en mission.”

“D’accord, Minato-senseï.”

Minato esquisse un sourire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. 

“Tu me suis ? Nous allons commencer dès maintenant.”

“D’accord, senseï.”

Ils vont dans la forêt. 

“Bon, pour commencer, je vais te demander de te présenter brièvement. Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n’aimes pas et ton ou tes projets pour l’avenir.”

“D’accord. Je m’appelle Kakashi Hatake. J’aime la soupe miso et je n’aime pas les sucreries. Mon projet pour l’avenir est de devenir un grand Ninja comme mon père.”

Minato sourit.

“A part de la nourriture, il n’y a rien d’autre que tu aimes ?”

“J’aime le silence dans la forêt et le bruit du vent dans le feuillage des arbres. J’aime aussi l’odeur et le bruit de la pluie.”

_5 ans … Cet enfant a 5 ans et parle déjà comme un grand …_

“D’accord. Pourquoi le silence ?”

“Je trouve que le bruit peut perturber la nature. Par définition, la nature est calme. Mon père m’a dit qu’un bon Ninja est celui qui peut comprendre la nécessité de comprendre l’importance du calme extérieur et intérieur.”

“Kakashi, tu comprends ce que tu dis ou tu récites ?”

“Non je comprends, Minato-senseï.”

“Bien. Maintenant, je vais te demander de me montrer ce que tu sais déjà faire …”

Kakashi montre ses diverses techniques. Minato le regarde faire, légèrement impressionné par le niveau du jeune garçon. 

“A ce niveau-là, tu seras Chûnin l’année prochaine …” dit-il.

“Non je ne crois pas, Minato-senseï. Je manque cruellement de maîtrise au niveau du Taijutsu …”

“Vraiment ? Montre-moi.”

Kakashi se bat contre Minato au corps à corps et se retrouve étalé au sol, fixant le ciel. 

“Hum … Il va falloir remédier à cela …”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout va bien pour le moment ...   
> Pour ceux qui connaissent la chronologie de l'histoire de Kakashi, ce sera bientôt le suicide de son père ... surement dans le prochain chapitre


End file.
